fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch (DKH)
Glitch is a character who has yet to make his introduction in the Fantendoverse. He is a failed experiment that turned into a Glitch. His story connects to that of Pixel. Description Glitch appears as a 6-year old boy, despite being only a year old, and won't age as well in appearance. This is duo to that he is downloaded in the Manifester. He is a Caucasian male boy who is not that tall. He has spiky orange hair, and has yellow eyes with a black sclera. He wears an oversized red sweater with a car displayed on it. He wears blue jeans and orange/brown shoes underneath. The most notable thing is that his whole body is distorted and glitched. Several parts of his body stick out and both of his hands are a pile of distortion. Story History At a laboratory, the same in which Pixel was made, scientists created a machine called the Manifester which could materialize anything that is uploaded to the machine. It worked very well as they tested it with materializing a ball, a chair, a television and more. Even the inside of the television proved to be successful and it was functional. One time they had the crazy idea of trying to create life. They uploaded a render of a boy to the Manifester, as they thought making a child would be easier. However they were wrong, the experiment went horribly wrong and it resulted in the creation of Glitch, as they named him so. They viewed Glitch as a monster and locked him away deep down in the laboratory. The Manifester's use died shortly after as they didn't want to make another 'thing' like that. Glitch has been isolated every since. Fantendo Now System Glitch Glitch makes his debut in System Glitch as the main focus point of the episode. When Sakeena and Rachel venture to the ruins of the A22 Enterprises branch building they discover that Glitch is held captive in the intact underground section. Rachel frees him and wanted to take him with her. Glitch was happy that he was free and that the people who saved him were kind and cared about him. At the Kamel residence Glitch quickly bonded with the rest of the gang present, especially X-Ray with whom he played. However Pixel tracked him down and wanted him back. Rachel denied that and said she would never get her hands on Glitch as she was a poor caretaker. Pixel enraged instead held X-Ray as hostage until Glitch was traded with her at the ruins of A22 before her form got updated. Sakeena, Rachel and Leah headed over to the ruins to trade Glitch for X-Ray. Glitch was first released and walked to Pixel, but immediately after that Pixel transformed to her updated form. She said the deal was off and deleted X-Ray from existence (actually sending her to the database). Glitch found her way cruel but Pixel shortly afterwards took him away. Post-Fantendo Now When Pixel was summoned to the Sports Resort, she was seperated from Glitch, who again was left all alone. Strangely he couldn't find anyone who he had met earlier. Glitch made his way to the destroyed building of the branch company, where he encountered Dr. Luna transporting the database, manifester and other things to the headquarters of A22. When she saw Glitch she offered him to live at A22, there she could even help him control his powers and upgrade him so his body wouldn't glitch out that much anymore. Glitch accepted the offer and went along with Dr. Luna. Abilities As of yet his abilities are unknown. It is said to be very destructive and is run on his emotions. Category:Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Males Category:Programs Category:Fantendoverse Characters